Daughter to Father
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Vlad gets a surprise visit from the one person he should've considered family from the very beginning, Post PP.


**_Daughter to Father._**

 ** _Writer: Invader Johnny._**

 **Summary: _Vlad gets a surprise visit from the one person he should've considered family from the very beginning, Post PP._**

 ** _Author Notes_ _: I noticed that many people have the whole father/son this with Vlad and Danny up to an art, well I decided to give the whole Vlad as a father thing a try expect its going to be a Vlad and Danielle story, yes that's right, I just think it would be a nice attempt at having Vlad realising too little too late that he_ _did_ _have a kid instead of_ _attempting_ _to get one by his own twisted ways._**

 ** _After seeing "Kindred Spirits" I sorta came to the conclusion that Danielle would have a deep hatred/resentment/fear towards the man who created her and it was confirmed in "D-Stabilised" so in my opinion it would take a lot of her to even talk to him in if they ever meet again._**

 ** _Just to let you all know Danielle is 26 years old and Vlad is… let's say he's in his late 50's._**

 ** _Disclaimer: DP belongs to Butch Hartman and I think that the song "Daughter to Father" belongs to Lindsay Lohan._**

* * *

 _I wait for the postman to bring me a letter  
I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

"It's been years my girl."

"No doubt Sherlock."

Vlad Masters was sitting in an old worn out chair, his tired eyes giving the impression that he felt remorse, but Dani was not going to fall for that.

… No again.

"How did you…?"

"How did I know you were here?" The young woman finished the question without missing a beat "I didn't."

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I was revisiting the area; I just wanted to make sure the lab where I was _born_ no longer existed, I had no intention of seeing _anyone_ here."

"I see and what would you have done if my cloning lab was still standing?

The raven hared woman shrugged "Probably using my powers to blow up this misery factory… I just don't like to think of my origins, much less _seeing_ it."

"I suppose that's understandable".

"I'll be blunt" Dani said emotionlessly "How did you return?"

 _Why'd you have to go  
why'd you have to go  
why'd you have to go_

"I beg your pardon?"

"I thought you were still stranded in space" Danielle said while lifting an arm to the ceiling, not once did she looked at the old hermit, the man who had hurt her so many times.

"I was, it took me days but I managed to find a ghost portal… I was in luck, I almost perished out there."

"You might as well have" Danielle said darkly.

Vlad gave his prodigal daughter a sorrowful look, one that she conveniently continued to ignore.

"How did you manage to keep a low profile?" She just _had_ to know that "I mean everything you once owned was either destroyed, bought or taken away by the Guys In White so there was no place for you to hide!"

"I admit, it was rather difficult," The half ghost said "I constantly had to fly from one place to another looking for one of my labs or bunkers that had not been found."

Here the clone snorted coldly "Looks like you ran out of hiding places Vlad."

"Indeed."

"How did you manage to survive for so long?"

Vlad slumped "I had to steal food" He shamefully admitted "As well as others products to keep myself alive."

"Stealing…. You haven't changed at all" The younger hybrid said in mild disgust.

"Well given my predicament, I don't have much of a choice."

"I'll grant you that… but still doesn't change that you keep committing crimes."

Vlad smiled uncertainly "I agree."

Danielle finally looked at her creator "I really thought you were dead."

"Are you surprised to see me?"

Her eyes became green "More angry than surprised".

"Danielle I…"

"I needed you, you know"

"Pardon?"

"You heard me, when I was little… I needed you" She clarified "Do you know what it was like being just a couple of months old… practically a _baby_ and having to realize that the man who I thought was my father _**didn't even loved me?! Didn't even gave a crap about me?!**_ "

 _Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am broken but I am hoping  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

Vlad was taken aback by the young woman's sudden anger.

" _ **WELL?! DO YOU?!"**_

The older half-ghost said nothing.

Danielle scoffed "Of course, you don't know, you would _never_ know."

"You're right, I don't but that doesn't mean I'm not sorry"

Danielle morphed and angrily grabbed the old man by the collar of his once favorite suit _**"DON'T YOU DARE!"**_

Vlad stared at the woman in shock "Danielle… please… stop… this… foolishness", the pressure the younger hybrid was putting on his neck made it hard for him to talk, much less breath; he felt like he was slowly losing consciousness.

She narrowed her eyes hatefully but still released him, however she did not turned back into a human, her glare drilling holes into his head "It's too late for apologies _dad._ "

Vlad lifted himself from the floor, wanting, _wishing_ to have the girl know that he meant it, that he _was_ sorry, but the blind trust the woman once had for him was long gone and that made it clear that she would never believe him.

"I got to know" Danielle grudgingly muttered "Why did you create me?"

Vlad wasn't sure if he heard right, " _no she couldn't have asked what I think she did."_

 _But she did._

 _And he wasn't sure what to tell her._

Danielle put an arm on her stomach, she was growing impatient, but as long as she was here with _him_ , she might as well get some of her questions answered.

She had her suspicions, at first Dani started to think that maybe Plasmius _had_ planned for her to exist but only to serve him, to be his slave, at first she desperately wanted to believe otherwise, and as time went on she came to the conclusion that she was nothing more than an accident that the creep was going to dispose off eventually.

Every time Danielle thought of that she ended up being petrified; the nightmares were proof enough.

And as much as she hated to admit it only Vlad could tell her why she was on this Earth, her true purpose, and one that she felt was no longer necessary to know.

But something inside her continued to nag _"I must know."_

While the female hybrid was in her own little world, Vlad finally decided that at least he owed the girl something… anything to make up for the way he treated her.

"Danielle… you were unexpected…. Something in the machine malfunctioned; you were _supposed_ to be a boy.

"So… I was an accident?"

Her fear was confirmed.

Vlad shakes his head "No, you were a _planed_ clone…"

" _ **DO NOT CALL ME A CLONE! I AM NOT A CLONE I AM MY OWN PERSON!"**_

She floated near the man and darkly said _"I am not a copy."_

The former billionaire took a step back, clearly he had struck a nerve "Ok… But still my apologies Dani… I should have never…"

"And don't call me that" She interrupted "Only my family and friends can call me by my nickname."

"Now wait a god forsaken minute" Vlad's eyes turned red "Just a couple of minutes ago you called your father!"

Danielle's eyes glow a darker shed of green "I said the man I _**THOUGHT**_ was my father!"

" _ **I CREATED YOU!"**_

" _ **BUT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!"**_ She retaliated _**"YOU DIDN'T EVEN WANT ME AROUND!"**_

 _And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater  
I dream of another you  
The one who would never, never  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed._

This was very true and he knew it, but he still felt he had to defend himself but he didn't get the chance, because Danielle still continued with her rant.

"Thanks to you I had to live in fear for months… _**YEARS,**_ I almost got killed, _killed_ you hear!"

Danielle angrily moved her arms, losing control of her emotions.

"You wanted to kill uncle Jack, Danny was nothing more than a pawn to you, you used Valerie for your sick twisted lonely guy mind games, and for what? To get the damn son you wanted! but instead you got me, _**ME**_ and guess what Vlad?!, despite everything I once look up to you! Despite your betrayal I still wanted to think that someday you would have it in your heart to see me as your daughter, as your little girl, but no you had to have things your way _**didn't you?!**_ "

 _So why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go  
Why'd you have to go!_

Vlad cringed, he felt uncomfortable to say the least, and the fact that once upon a time the woman in front of him used to called him _"daddy"_ she once wanted his approval and love but most importantly she wanted him for a father, _that_ struck him for the first time.

And he felt horrible for rejecting her.

 _Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me  
Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart_

When the old man said nothing she continued "I just wanted a parent you know?, someone who would teach me how to use my powers, to play with me to send me to school, to _be_ there when things got bad for me…." And here her voice became soft, tears coming out of her glowing eyes _"I…just wanted a life that every kid had but you obviously had other plans."_

" _ **WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE DAD?!"**_ She exploded _ **"I LOVED YOU, I FREAKING LOVED YOU!"**_

"Oh Danielle… I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't know!"

"Answer the damn question" Dani said coldly.

Vlad opened and closed his mouth several times, that told the artificial ghost all she needed to know.

"You don't know do you?"

"Danielle… there is a reason… I just can't tell you"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll hate me for it"

"Since when do you care?"

 _I love you,  
I love you  
I love you  
I...!  
I love you!_

Vlad felt a terrible emotion well up from deep inside; he could not make eye contact for a few minutes and when he finally had the guts to speak, Danielle look as if she could care less as to what he had to say.

"Danielle… I… just desperately wanted Danny as my son… I eventually came to the conclusion that if he didn't willingly become my successor then I could always _make_ one.

That made everything clear.

Danielle sat down on a chair, not making eye contact.

Vlad sat down as well "Please forgive me my girl."

She said nothing, she got up and walked, she wanted to get out of here.

"Danielle?"

She walked faster.

The white haired man followed her, touching her shoulder to get her attention, she quickly turned around and harshly threw his arm away.

"Don't touch me!"

She puts a hand on her stomach to calm her nerves, she started to rub it, smiling warmly, her face hardened when she eyed the older hybrid "It's too late for apologies… you can keep trying but I'm never going to forgive you…" and as an after thought she added "You never cared about me so I see no reason to care about you."

For the first time in his life Vlad was hurt by words.

"I'm not going to tell anyone you're here..." She continued "But I want you to keep in mind that if you even try to look for me that I WILL tell of your whereabouts."

Once again she turned around.

"Danielle, stop!"

She did stop but didn't want to see him, she had no reason to.

"Please, I want to talk, please don't go. Not yet, I need to talk to you! It's important for me, _please_ …"

"You only think about yourself huh?" She deadpanned "You haven't changed at all"

" _Please_ … look at me."

"It's too late… I don't want you to hurt me again… I don't want you to hurt my kid"

That last part almost gave Vlad a heart attack "Kid?" He repeated.

She glanced at him quickly "Yes, I'm pregnant and yes you _were_ going to be a grandfather… keyword being _were_."

 _Daughter to father, daughter to father  
I don't know you, but I still want to  
Daughter to father, daughter to father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me!?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

Turning around, she sharply yelled at him "And just to let you know that unlike you I _WILL_ love my kid, no matter what!"

And just like that, she flew away not hearing Vlad's pleas of _**"COME BACK MY CHILD!"**_

Dani was going to see Ember; she was going to tell her she was going to be an aunt.

 _Ohhh...yeah_

"And after that… maybe I should tell Youngblood" She giggled.

 _I wait for the postman to bring me a letter._

* * *

 _ **Yup that's all, can't say This was perfect I had a hard time writing out Danielle's character, there were many re-writes but I'm content with how this came up.**  
_

 ** _Iit was certainly a challenge writing up all the hatred and anger she had towards Vlad, don't think I fully succeeded but I'll guess I'll have to know what you guys think no?_**

 ** _And at the end Dani going to see Ember, well I just like the thought of Ember and Dani having a sisterly kind of a relationship, just thought that it would be a nice twist if Danielle had lived with another ghost for a while instead of living with Danny, every time I read a fic he always adopts his cousin like a daughter or the Fentons do so, it's kind of repetitive and annoying._**

 ** _And yes Danielle is married, at first I thought I should have make her spouse unnamed but ultimately I thought it would make no sense since I'm betting a lot of people would think she married YB._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
